


You First

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [42]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Reflection, Relationship(s), Retrospective, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Hi! Do you still accept prompts? Because I've had one on my mind for ages. You know how Buck is always taking care of everyone? What if after he and eddie get together Eddie notices that when they're having sex, Buck's attention is always focused on making sure that Eddie is feeling good like maybe at one point Eddie asks him if he's okay with something and Buck is like "whatever you want" so then Eddie starts paying more attention and ends up deciding it has to change because Buck is special
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 285





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie brought his thoughts on Shannon into this story and I didn't fight him. I hope it comes off as respectful.

_**You First** _  
  


Buck was one of if not the most thoughtful and caring people Eddie had ever met. He showed it in many ways every single day.  
  


So it took Eddie by surprise when two and a half months into their relationship he noticed something.  
  


Eddie didn't think much in terms of sex. Top, bottom, giving, receiving, whatever, it didn't matter to him. Sometimes he didn't even need to get off, it was more just about that closeness, the intimacy of it all, that could be enough without an orgasm sometimes.

Now don't get him wrong, he liked and needed to get off here and there just like most guys and while he was alone his hand was fine in doing that.

But with Buck everything felt different. It was easier to talk to him, to read him than it had ever been with Shannon both in and out of the bedroom. Looking back between the two was now at the forefront of his mind.  
  


Eddie drank his coffee alone as Buck slept snoring in his room, in the bed that they shared together.

He wasn't sure if it was more to say about him growing since when he had been with Shannon or if it was just a Buck thing. Eddie had begun to learn and started to change since their parting and before her coming back then sudden death. He still was. Christopher needed him to.  
  


He had to pick up the slack and really it seemed fair after what he did reenlisting but she'd also left Christopher without a word too. Eddie felt different things about it at the same time looking at his own actions in comparison. Christopher didn't understand what was happening as much before as he was still a baby yet he was a kid when she left who was going to school and more aware of things, he saw her leave when Eddie didn't.  
  


Sex with Shannon was good. It was great for both of them but it was one of the few aspects of their relationship that worked outside of them each loving Christopher and wanting to do everything for him.

  
  


He knew how to please her and how to provide financially but that was it. Eddie couldn't open up to her or listen in the same way. She was a good mother. He knew being his wife wasn't easy and she did try harder than him in more aspects. Eddie did love her but looking back it wasn't the same kind of love he felt towards Buck. He found her attractive, yes, as she did him, but she was right in that they couldn't work. Not as a couple but maybe as two co-parents, partners in raising their child together with mutual respect and whatever kind of love they had left.

  
  


It hurt thinking of that but it was true. Focusing on Christopher came first and they did need to finalize the divorce past just separation. In order for her to focus on being Christopher's mother Shannon needed to stop being Eddie's wife. It was too much.

  
  


"Hey" Buck peeked in, his hair still tousled, his eyes not fully open.

  
  


"Morning Buck. Want some coffee?" Eddie offered over his own mug.

  
  


"Gimme" Buck said while moving around, more so shuffling to find a cup and obtain the life restoring liquid.  
  


Eddie was easily the morning person between them. Buck could wake up early if needed but would prefer to sleep in and enjoy what rest he could get. Eddie tried on occasions to stay when he could. Today wasn't one of those days after what happened last night.  
  


"Why didn't you wake me?" Buck asked.

  
  


"Wanted to let you rest." Eddie joked. It was particularly true.

  
  


"I'll have you know I could still go for another round," Buck yawned.  
  


"Sure. Welcome to being in your thirties, with a kid, and a job." Eddie laughed while Buck glared.

  
  


It looked comical with how tired he was.   
  


"Come here"

  
  


Buck came over and kissed Eddie while being pulled down to sit in Eddie's lap straddling him.  
  


He ground himself against Eddie's stomach and groin.

"We have work." Eddie said.  
  
  


"We could make it quick." Buck offered with a wink.

Eddie took his cup that was empty and Buck's that was half way then placed them both on the table.

  
  


"In the shower. We'll multitask." Eddie said guiding Buck along.

Buck walked backwards slowly as he kissed Eddie letting him lead them in the direction of the bathroom.  
  


"I love you, I love you so much Buck," Eddie said, pulling away from their kissing while opening the door.

  
  


"I love you too Eddie. You make me happy, you and Christopher." Buck smiled, more fully awake with the slight caffeine and promise of hot action together in the shower. 

  
  


Eddie took off his clothes as Buck did the same and turned on the water allowing it to heat up.

  
  


He attached himself to Buck's neck nipping and rubbing his hands up his sides as he pushed him into the spray.

  
  


Buck gasped at the sensation while Eddie moved to block it out and get at his mouth once more.

  
  


He wanted to make sure Buck felt good and knew Eddie liked making him feel good.

  
  


"God you're beautiful." Eddie said, continuing to attack Buck's mouth, nibbling his lip.

  
  


"Fuck."

  
  


"I'm gonna make you come. I want to make you come, you're so special to me Buck" Eddie said but really sure what was coming out of his mouth until it was spoken but fully agreeing with it though.

  
  


"Mmm, Eddie" Buck groaned.

  
  


"You're mine. I get to be with you and that's incredible." Eddie grabbed Buck's dick between them.

  
  


Buck threw his head back but thankfully Eddie was playing to hold his neck and caught his head before it hit the tile. His hand would regret it a bit but not for a long time and right now Eddie's main focus was on Buck, him getting hurt was counterproductive to that.

  
  


"Gotta be more careful babe. I want you to feel good. Eddie let his hand slide down to tease at Buck's ass.

  
  


He was so turned on and relaxed one finger went in easily so Eddie could start on adding another.

  
  


His other hand jerked Buck as his eyes were slightly shut, fully ensnared by feeling all of it.

  
  


Buck's cock throbbed as he worked those two fingers in slowly thrusting and twisting before spreading them.

  
  


Buck could come just from that. He'd come on Eddie's dick alone before without touching his own. 

  
  


Bucks arms reached out to hold Eddie as his legs shook. His breath was fast as he whispered Eddie's name over and over.

  
  


"I've got you baby. Shh. It's okay."

  
  


Buck nodded worrying his lip.

  
  


Eddie came down to his knees.

  
  


He wasn't the best at blow jobs but going down on his partner wasn't anything new. Buck had been right there waiting patiently when Eddie said it was something he wanted to try and work on himself without some toy but the real thing.

  
  


It wouldn't be long with how worked up he'd gotten Buck. That and Buck thrusting back and forward onto and into Eddie's hands.

  
  


Eddie kissed between his thighs while coming up closer to lick across Buck's shaft.

  
  


Bucks hands fists behind Eddie's neck and in his hair as he brushed across his prostate.

  
  


"Eddie! Oh shit." 

  
  


"Come for me Buck. Let me taste you" Eddie said while taking him into his mouth.

  
  


His fingers were working Buck in tandem with his tongue and lips.

  
  


Buck was in heaven or so Eddie got from what he was spouting off as he reached closer to his high. 

  
  


Eddie was thankful he'd pretty much gotten most of his gag reflex down to catch up with Buck who'd apparently had some practice.

  
  


He felt as Buck's whole body spasmed while he rubbed his prostate and sucked on his dick.

  
  


Buck said Eddie's name longly, one last time, with it coming down from a shout. 

  
  


Eddie got up to hold and support him as Buck clung to him.

  
  


"Fuck. That was- so good. Gimme a second, I'll do you." Buck breathed.

  
  


"No. I'm good. I liked it. We don't have much time." Eddie kissed Buck. "I love you. I love making you feel just as good as you make me feel."

  
  


He made sure Buck was steady before reaching for the shampoo. "Let's get that hair under control."

  
  


"Yours is getting close enough to being a problem too." Buck joked.

  
  


"You said you liked my hair longer."

  
  


"I do. But yours isn't curly like mine or Christopher's. You don't know our struggle." Buck laughed while Eddie started on his scalp.

  
  


Buck hummed as it felt so good.

  
  


"Feels good?"

  
  


"Yeah. Don't stop" Buck said with his eyes closed.

  
  


"Wasn't planning to. Not yet. But we gotta go, soon."

  
  


"Duty calls"

  
  


Eddie started on his own hair as Buck began to wash his body.

  
  


"I'm glad you're my boyfriend. And that you wanted me to be yours."

  
  


"Okay. Spill. What's going on in that head of yours?" Buck asked.

  
  


"Just making sure you know how much I love you back. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel."

  
  


"I wasn't exactly complaining before but, yeah, that was more than good, it was fucking hot."

  
  


"I wanted you to come first. You almost always say or make sure I come first. I like the opposite too." Eddie said bringing Buck into a hug and kissing him under the spray.

  
  


"You're important to me. And you put other people first enough. Let me put your first more often Buck." Eddie says while washing off the soapy bubbles left on them.

  
  


"I can try. It's just- I'm used to it. Most of my past relationships, I was the one letting them choose. I was okay with that. I didn't want to make it weird." Buck said.

  
  


"You'll never make it weird. Talking to me about us is important. And I'm glad I realized that because now we're here. Let's get dressed. We can't be unprofessionally late for work. Bobby will say something."

  
  


They grabbed their towels and got dressed.

  
  


Eddie wasn't done by a long shot. That was just a warm up. He wanted to treat Buck like he deserved. This weekend he would do just that.  
  


He'd thought about it sparingly while they were relaxing after a call and on their way home.

  
  


It'd take some effort and luck but there was nothing he wouldn't do for Buck.

  
  


Christopher already had a party with his cousin Saturday so he wouldn't be home when they got there in the early morning that day. Pepa would pick him up Friday afternoon and bring him back Sunday with calls and texts between.

  
  


Eddie would have Buck all to himself for most if not all of Saturday after they were well rested.

  
  


It was planned and ready.

That weekend they got home tired, they showered, and then went to bed. 

Eddie woke first naturally. He snuck out of bed to get started.

  
  


Buck woke to the smell of something burnt.

"Okay. Don't laugh but the first omelette didn't make it." Eddie said coming in with a plate. 

Breakfast in bed wasn't new. It was just never Eddie making it. 

  
  


"You made me breakfast?" Buck laughed, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


"Yeah. Gotta start our day off right." Eddie said, coming to sit beside Buck and eat his own.

The smoky air was wafting out of the kitchen window as they ate.

  
  


"You tried cooking for me. You suck at cooking Eddie."

  
  


"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

  
  


"No. I should be saying despite not being used to it you practiced cooking to make me breakfast. Thank you Eddie." Buck took a large bite and smiled with his mouth closed while chewing. 

  
  


"Good. Because that was only part 1." Eddie said.

  
  


"OH. There's more? And what else do you have planned?" Buck asked putting the tray down so he could bend over and kiss Eddie.

  
  


"You'll have to wait and see. Take a shower. I'm already ready. I'll have it done once you get out." 

  
  


Buck agreed and got up. He shook his head.

  
  


"You didn't have to do anything. It's not even our anniversary yet."

  
  


"That's where you're wrong. I don't need a reason to, I just wanted to have a nice day with you." Eddie said while Buck bit his lip. 

  
  


"Okay. I look forward to seeing whatever it is you have planned" 

  
  


Buck came out of the shower with his hair styled and his teeth brushed.

  
  


Eddie was sitting in the living room with a book in his hands.

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"It's a list of things I love about you." 

  
  


"Mhm?" Buck nodded.

  
  


"Sit down please." Eddie cleaned his throat.

  
  


"I love you. From your curly hair, to your birthmark, to each tattoo, to each scar you've come away with."

  
  


Buck gulped at that as Eddie reached over to take his hand.

  
  


"You were there for me and my son when we first got here. While I was still getting myself and him situated. I could have never known how important you'd be to us then. We started off a little rough but I'd heard you were a good guy and it was true, 100%."

  
  


"I feel the same. I- I was an ass at first, I should have been more welcoming. You were a great addition and proved it a lot." Buck said.

  
  


"You're creative Buck, and you always try to help while seeing the good in life and people. You're one of a kind and I'm glad that we're together. Being with you makes me happy and I always want to make you happy too," Eddie said. 

  
  


"You do make me happy Eddie. Being with you both, even before we were together, it meant a lot to me. Some days I wake up and I can't believe this is my life, that I get to spend it with you guys." 

  
  


"I feel the same. I know Chris does too." 

  
  


"I honestly thought you were going to propose."

  
  


"Not yet. I don't have a ring." Eddie smiled, getting a shocked look on Buck's face.

  
  


"You don't think it's too soon? Too fast?" Buck asked.

  
  


"Buck, you are it for me. I never felt this happy before, this complete. But yeah, maybe we should hold off a bit, but I do see myself marrying you. I'd be a lucky man." He nodded. 

  
  


"You're making me cry Eds."

  
  


"I'm sorry."

"No. It's good crying. I'm happy."

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


Buck settled into laying on Eddie on the couch as they watched a movie. 

  
  


They laughed and Eddie took every chance to steal kisses. 

  
  


He ordered in some take out and ate before playing some video games they avoided while Christopher was home. Much like the movie they'd ended up watching.

  
  


Once they were finished Eddie said he was going to use the restroom. It was a white lie. He went to their bedroom.

  
  


Buck was sitting there destroying monsters while Eddie came over to call him.  
  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"Phase 3?" Eddie put out his hand.

  
  


Buck turned off the game and TV before following.

  
  


Eddie had set out rose petals.

  
  
  


"Really?' Buck laughed.

  
  
  


"Too much?"

  
  
  


"No. It's cheesy but I dig it." Buck shrugged.

  
  


A few candles were lit and Eddie dimmed the lights with the curtains drawn to block the afternoon sun.

  
  


Buck let himself be pulled over as Eddie began working on his own clothes. Buck followed his actions.

  
  


With just his boxers on and his pants around his legs Buck felt Eddie gently push him back onto the bed. He wiggled his legs out of them as Eddie climbed on top of him.

  
  


Eddie nosed Buck's chest, kissing upward slowly until he met his mouth.

  
  


Buck looked him in the eyes.

  
  


"You always put everyone else including me first, tonight it's all about you babe." Eddie said. 

  
  


Eddie grabbed the lube he kept hidden away for when they needed it. 

  
  


He worked Buck's boxers off and his own before pouring some and starting to rub it in his fingers.

  
  


Buck grabbed the sheets while Eddie teased his hole.

  
  


He opened his legs a little more as Eddie licked his lips. 

  
  


"Relax. Breathe for me Buck."

  
  


Buck was already loose, as loose as he usually was when aroused and welcoming internal exploration.

  
  


For all Eddie heard of Buck being a ladies man and having a few flings with guys here and there being so intimate, open with someone, with Eddie like this, was entirely new to him, it felt good that Buck trusted him this much. Wanted to enjoy this together and Eddie was the first guy to take his time slowly opening him up like this. 

  
  


Buck said before he could go for things being a little rough, sometimes a quickie was all he could get and all he really needed was a condom and lube.

  
  


But Eddie wanted to let Buck savor every second and feeling as he drew every moan and twitch out of him. 

  
  


"Still good?" Eddie asked.

  
  


"Yeah. Fucking hot." 

  
  
  


Eddie kissed Buck's though rubbing a little of his stubble against it. 

  
  


Buck took another two fingers as Eddie added more lube. 

  
  
  


He had a plan.

  
  
  


He nodded at Buck's navel and ghosted his lips across Buck's tip.

  
  
  


Buck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
  
  


"Eddie, I'm already close." 

  
  
  


"Alright. Just a little more."

  
  


He moved his fingers expertly to send Buck's head back again into the sheets. 

  
  


"Holy shit." 

  
  


There he goes.

  
  


Eddie pulled his fingers out and poured more lube with his goal right ahead of him.

  
  


He spread more onto Buck's cock.

  
  


Buck squirmed at the sensation. 

  
  


"I want you to fuck me." Eddie said. 

  
  


Buck opened his eyes? "What?! Are you sure?"

  
  


Eddie had bottomed before but it wasn't as often. Buck had more experience there but Eddie had come to enjoy it. 

  
  


It just took extra time and preparation. 

  
  


"I put a plug in earlier." 

  
  
  


At that Buck could have gone then and there.

  
  
  


"How long have you had that in? Since the morning?" Buck asked.

  
  
  


"No! Just over an hour, after the movie." Eddie corrected.

  
  
  


"I want to bottom for you tonight. Last weekend you said 'whatever I want, that you didn't mind.' Well now I want to take you. Are you okay with that?" 

  
  
  


"I'm always up for anything with you. And, yeah. I do like watching you ride me." Buck blushed. 

  
  


"Good. Now let me get this out." 

  
  


Eddie worked the plug out. It wasn't too big so he'd still need a little stretching for taking Buck but it definitely helped with the hardest part of starting Eddie off.

  
  


Eddie fingers himself with lube as he leisurely jerks off Buck to keep him hard and close while working himself open in preparation.

  
  


Buck's hands come up from the bed to Eddie's sides. 

  
  


He looks wrecked but in the best possible form of the word. Sweaty and expressive for Eddie alone. 

  
  


Eddie's cock jumps at the sight of Buck smiling with a heavy breath.

  
  


"Fuck Buck."

  
  


"Eddie, I'm so fucking close. Please." Buck all but weeps. 

  
  


Eddie knows it'll still hurt a bit but really he also wants this now. He'll trade off a little sting to get right to it. He can regret it later when he's sore anyways from but being used to it.

  
  


He's pouring the lube onto Buck before lining himself up to take him.

  
  


Buck's breath hitches as Eddie takes in just his tip. 

  
  


Buck's hands roam and grab ahold of Eddie's leg and arm.

  
  


"Hmg" Buck gets out as Eddie lowers himself more and holds himself steady. 

  
  


He's gotta concentrate both on allowing himself to open up for Buck and not go too fast or else it won't last nearly as long.  
  


Buck's psychic apparently since his hand that was on Eddie's leg comes to hold him up in support.

  
  


"How do you do that?" Eddie asked while taken out of his focus.

  
  


"I don't know. You think too loudly I guess." Buck laughs before a gasp.

  
  


Eddie's pretty sure he's as open and ready as he can get.

  
  


"I'm ready." He says while taking one of Buck's hands that's on him.

  
  


He starts grinding a little before moving up and down without disturbing where their bodies meet.

  
  


"Fuck" they both say.

  
  


"Fuck me Buck." 

  
  


"I'm gonna-"

  
  


Eddie let's Buck move him, guide him to raise and lower himself. Buck has his other hand on Eddie's dick that's already leaking.

  
  


It's just on the side before too much.

  
  


Buck arches up off the bed pulling Eddie closer.

  
  


"Oh God. Eddie." 

  
  


He's rubbing his forehead against Eddie's chest hair. It's sweaty but feels so right.

  
  


Eddie's starting to clench around Buck more feeling as he's not quite hitting his sweet spot yet.  
  


"Come for me Buck. Come on. You're mine, and I'm yours."

  
  


At that Buck's cursing and squeezing Eddie's hand.

  
  


He's still jerking Eddie where his dick is sandwiched between their torsos. It's Buck's stuttering thrusts that have Eddie seeing white as his other hand comes to curl in Buck's hairline.

  
  


"Yes," Eddie sighs. 

  
  


He's not even entirely sure what he's saying yes to.

  
  


Yes to Buck.

  
  


Yes to them.

  
  


Yes to this.  
  


Just, yes.

  
  


Yes, to all of it.

  
  


Yes for finding someone that clicks into place so well with him.

  
  


Yes to what got them here.

  
  


They're catching their breaths as Buck's spilling out of Eddie and somewhere along Eddie had come between them both but miraculously avoided getting any into Buck's eyes.

  
  


"That was-"

  
  


"So fucking- yes." Buck said back.

  
  


Eddie lays Buck down.

  
  


"We're sticky and gonna stink with all this sweat. Feels like we ran a marathon." Buck says.

  
  


"That's for future Buck and Eddie to deal with. I want to hold you. Would you like that?" Eddie asks.

  
  


"Yeah. Spooning is great, I can live with the dry come and sweat for a bit.' Buck breathed.

  
  


Eddie nodded behind Buck. 

  
  


"Eddie"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Thanks. It was a little over the top with the rose petals but- that was something else. Describing it doesn't even feel possible really."

  
  


"But, like in a good way right?"

  
  


"Yes. In a good way. Take a nap. We gotta shower before we actually go to bed. And be ready for when Christopher calls in a few hours."

  
  


Eddie pulled Buck closer.

  
  


"So, you want to bottom more now?"

  
  


"I'm up for it. It's not easy but,I get why you like it more now." Eddie sighed.

  
  


"Good. Because I can see us doing that more often, it was really fucking hot. More than the first few times but that probably because you're more used to it"

  
  


"We can't all be sex gods." 

  
  


Buck laughed at that. "You're pretty good yourself Sir." 

  
  


Eddie could hear Buck's smirk even if he couldn't see it.

  
  


"Less talking, more sleeping. We've got a mess to clean." Eddie said.

  
  


"Correction. Future Buck and Eddie have a mess to clean. Present Buck and Eddie will laugh at the future fools."

  
  


Eddie nosed in on Buck's neck.

  
  


They were right in that waking up was horrible. The sheets needed changing, they needed showers, the lube needed to be put up along with the plug that needed cleaning, and they had to be sure that they could be ready to answer Christopher's good night call.

  
  


Half of the more pressing stuff was done. Sheets were washing as the sexual paraphernalia was put away. All that was left was their showers which they had to do alone so one of them could answer the phone.

  
  


"Hey buddy."

  
  


"Buck. You're answering daddy's phone?" 

  
  


"Yep. Daddy's taking a shower. He'll be out in a bit. How was the party?" Buck asked.

  
  


"We had a petting zoo!"

  
  


"Really? That's cool."

  
  


"Pepa and Abuela took pictures. We can show you and daddy later."

  
  


"That's great kiddo."

"Hey Buck?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Do you like my dad like Hen likes Ms. Karen?"

  
  


"Yeah. I do Christopher. Why do you ask that?"

  
  


"My cousin asked if I had two dads now and I said no but you're kinda like another dad so I didn't know. And you and daddy are together because you like each other." 

  
  


"I love you and your dad Christopher. And would love to be your other dad, but right now I'm not yet, but I'll still be your best friend and your dad's partner no matter what okay."

  
  


"Okay. I love you."

  
  


"What's he saying?" Eddie asked, drying his hair.

  
  


"He asked if I was his second dad. I uh, i said I would love to be but I'm not, yet." Buck gulped.

  
  


"Hey Chris."

  
  


"Daddy?"

  
  


"I love Buck a lot. Maybe someday he can be your other dad. Would you like that?" Eddie asked, taking the phone.

  
  


"Yeah. Buck's awesome."

  
  


"More awesome than me?" Eddie asked, offended.

  
  


"No. You're both awesome and cool."

  
  


"Oh. Okay. Well. I'm gonna let Bucky take a bath. Want to say bye before we talk?"

  
  


'Yes. Bye Bucky. You can use the ducky. Okay?" Christopher said laughing at the rhyme.

  
  


"Aww. Thanks superman. Alright. I'm gonna go. Good night. Love you." 

  
  


"Love you too. Night!"

  
  


Buck went into the bathroom.

  
  


"So Christopher what did you do today?"

  
  


"We had so much fun. I got to ride a pony. Pepa and the handler were right there while I was in the saddle."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"It's hair was soft. And I fed a little lamb."

  
  


"Hmm. You were good for Pepa right?"  
  


"Yep. And there was ice cream cake. Did you and Buck have fun?" Christopher asked.  
  


"Yeah Chris. We just watched tv, and played video games but it wasn't the same without you bud. And I told Buck I really liked him." Eddie said.

  
  


"Oh. That's nice. I like Buck too."

  
  


"I'm glad you do. Are you ready for bed?" Eddie asked.

  
  


"Yeah. I just need to brush my teeth." Christopher answered.

  
  


"Okay. Well go do that and when Buck's finished we can read you a bedtime story, how about that?"

  
  


"Cool!'

  
  


"See you in a little bit Christopher. Thanks again Tia."

  
  


"Si Eddie. He's an angel. Good night," Pepa said.

  
  


"Well call in a bit to read him to sleep, that's okay right?"  
  


"Of course."

  
  


At that Eddie said goodbye and hung up.

  
  


Christopher was happy and they were too. Everything was good.

  
  


"Buck, when you're done I told Pepa we'd read to Christopher with facetime." Eddie shouted over the shower.  
  


"Okay! I'm almost finished." 

  
  


Yeah. Eddie wouldn't change anything right now. He and his boys were great. 


End file.
